


Can't Stop Feeling

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never felt that genuine sincerity from another person before. Yet, it felt familiar and she wanted more of it. That’s what scared her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community femslash100's challenge (#443) – Moment

It was just sex to her – nothing more, nothing less. She needed… no, she _wanted_ it. Besides, Ruby didn’t seem to mind. She was good at it. _They_ were both good at it, great even.

However, some part of Lacey knew that this thing going on between them wasn’t fair to Ruby, or at least she thought so. She felt guilty on some level. That the person whom Ruby thought she was with wasn’t her at all.

“Hey, is everything okay,” Ruby asked, breaking the kiss. She noticed Lacey was a bit preoccupied.

Lacey looked down at the woman below her, her own knees on either side of Ruby’s hips. Those green eyes were looking at her with the most concern – like a puppy waiting for its owner’s command.

“I’m fine,” Lacey said as she bent down to continue kissing her. She fought that growing pang in her chest. She’s been feeling that same pang ever since that moment she had with Ruby at the diner. She had never felt that genuine sincerity from another person before. Yet, it felt familiar and she wanted more of it. That’s what scared her.

She tried to ignore it. She was terrified that this thing between them would turn into something more. It felt like it could be something real that she could hold on to, but at the same time could slip from her grasp.

But she still fought that feeling. After all, you can’t lose something you never had.


End file.
